I Will Meet You There
by Yami Malika
Summary: After a confrontation in the hallway, two students find themselves “bumping” into each other more often. While they’re at it, they seem to learn more about themselves in the process. Oh, did I mention that they hate each other? HGDM Ch. 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Meet You There**

**By: **Yami Malika

**Disclaimer:** I own this fic. I own only my crack-tastic ideas for poor Lil' Harry's world. I own these and nothing more than my mp3 player full of inspirational songs…that I don't own.

(Harry Potter and all related characters belong to** J.K Rowling**)

**Overall Summary: **After a confrontation in the hallway, two students find themselves "bumping" into each other more often. While they're at it, they seem to learn more about themselves in the process. Oh, did I mention that they hate each other? (Follows loosely around HBP. HGDM)

**Couples: **Draco x Hermione, Ron x Hermione, some Harry x Ginny, one-sided Lavender x Ron

**A/N: **Okay, I've been on a Harry Potter fix lately. I decided to read all of them at once after reading OOTP at the request of a friend at the end of school last year. I really got into it, and was able to get my hands on the whole collection. (I had previously read 1-3 along time ago and watched the GOF at said friend's house). I jumped to HBP went back and read GOF, and then read DH. (I almost cried! D':) I re-read 1-3 and watched all 4 movies last week. (I wanna see OOTP!)

And so after discovering my love for Dramione, I came up with this fic. I haven't gone past the first page of the fics for this pairing, so I'll apologize in advance if my idea was written before. –bows- I wrote this around HBP, because for one it's freakin' amazing; and two, DH was too final to mess around with. Oh, and I'm going to include a bunch of Snape in my fic, because he's freakin' amazing himself.

With that said, I hope you like!

**-**

**Chapter 1: In the Corridor**

**-**

"Now turn to page 350 and we can begin our lesson," growled the cold voice at the front of the large dungeon. Professor Severus Snape, ex Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had no problem keeping a class of usually rowdy 6th year students quiet. Here he was, the new professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts; the job he had most desired for countless years, and it still didn't prevent him from having an awful day.

The sound of pages turning was the only noises heard besides Snape taking his position in front of the classroom. Looking at the fearful expressions at the children's faces as they were gaping at his choice of gruesome pictures in his classroom still didn't place even a small smile upon his lips. His mind for the past few weeks wasn't with him; it was focusing on the blonde haired boy sniggering quietly in the back of the dungeon--the one he was sworn by an Unbreakable Vow to protect. Draco Malfoy.

He remembered the pleading screams of Narcissa Malfoy, begging him to protect her "only son". He had agreed to do so. He had agreed to take on the task that he knew that Draco wouldn't complete, at the cost of the one man who he had sworn loyalty to for all these years. And that wasn't even the worst part…

Snapping back to the present he glowered at his students. He would have to take out his anger on someone.

**X, X, X,**

"Bloody Hell!" Ron Weasley shouted as he stomped his way through the corridor in-between his two best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. "I thought Snape was seriously going to kill Neville today, don't you agree?" He asked tilting his head to either side of his shoulders waiting for response.

"I know! I wonder why he's so upset today?" wondered Hermione out loud.

"Hermione, Snape is _always_ upset…or acts like it anyway." Harry mumbled as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room, his nose in the Half-Blood Prince's potions book.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's obsession with the "Prince", and followed closely after Ron as he recited the password. The portrait swung open, and their friends Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas greeted the trio.

"Hey Ron and Harry. Hermione." Neville smiled at Hermione's direction. She had returned his gesture. Neville turned back his attention back to Dean's game of Wizard's Chess against Seamus, missing Ron's threatening glare, who had for a second forgotten his sympathy towards him.

"Oi Ron! Wanna be my second?" Seamus called over to the redheaded boy, who wholeheartedly accepted dropping his books off at the table. He loved Wizard's Chess, and brushed off anything negative he was feeling.

Hermione sighed, sitting down in the comfy chair in front of the fireplace. Beside her in a similar chair, Harry was absorbed in his book, smiling occasionally when he had found a spell of the Prince's creation that he liked.

'At least he's reading something...' Hermione thought as her cat Crookshanks found a place in her lap. She could've started her homework now, but the idea of the snow falling softly outside and the warm fire crackling had made her feel so drowsy.

**X, X, X,**

"I've already told you that I'm doing this on my own!" Draco snapped. His outburst hadn't fazed Snape at all.

"Don't take that tone with me Draco." Snape replied coolly sitting at his desk. "I'm just offering assistance, that's--"

"I don't want it! I've told you a million times that I don't give a shit that you made that friggin Vow! I'm going to redeem my family in front of the Dark Lord, and I'm doing it. By! My! Self! Why can't you just accept that?" The boy yelled, slamming his hands own the desk, rattling it and scattering a bunch of parchment to the ground. Tears had begun forming in the corners of his eyes. He didn't want Snape to witness him crying so he jumped back. Muttering something that sounded like "being late," and "not wanting detention," Draco ran out of the dungeon.

Snape frowned in the direction the boy had left and pulled out his wand to pick up the scattered parchment that had fallen on the ground. What was he going to do with him?

**X, X, X,**

"I swear to God that I'm going to kill them if I'm late for Potions!" Hermione stated sternly to no one as she walked swiftly down the corridor. She had been so in thought of the various ways she was going to exact her revenge on Harry and Ron for letting her sleep through the break, she hadn't noticed someone running straight towards her.

Draco was going to be late for his Double Potions class; he knew it. He had to go back to his common room to get his books. He hadn't even cared that tears were streaming freely down his face as he sprinted down the corridor. To his surprise, he had just crashed into Hermione Granger.

She screamed as the force of the collision threw her to her back, and sent her books flying everywhere. Draco was on all fours next to her, attempting to pick himself up.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Draco said repeatedly between pants. Standing up, he wiped himself off and saw whom he had knocked over. His expression hardened, and a sly grin spread upon his face.

"Mudblood." He said coldly, looking down at Hermione as she stood up herself.

"Malfoy." She spat back, quickly gathering her books, never leaving eye contact with him. She narrowed her eyes as she faced him. She noticed that his own eyes were red and puffy...had he been crying?

"Thanks for apologizing for crashing into me!" She said immediately gritting her teeth.

"I shouldn't have to apologize for anything. Especially to filth like you who had deliberately knocked me over!" Draco retorted crossing his arms.

"Me knock you over!?" Hermione yelled stamping her foot. What the hell!

The second bell then rang throughout the castle, causing both Draco and Hermione to jump.

"Ahh! I'm late! I'm late!" She yelped, turning on her heel and began running down the hallway.

"Wait, Granger!" Draco shouted running up to her. He had to have an excuse for being late to Slughorn's class--he knew that Slughorn didn't like him much.

"What now!?" She snapped. Why had she run into Draco Malfoy of all people?

"You have to tell Slughorn that I'm late because I had to go to the hospital wing okay?" He stated waiting for a response, pleased with his ingenious, (but highly clichéd), idea.

"Why can't you tell him yourself? And what makes you think I'll tell him anything anyway?" Hermione replied, jogging slightly in place wanting to get to class.

"Well first off, he wouldn't believe me and would probably ask Madam Pomfrey about it, and also, you need an alibi too." He sneered pointing to a clock that was five past the hour. He laughed at Hermione's horrified expression.

"Fine, fine! Whatever!" She snapped sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her leaving behind a smug looking Draco who took his time getting back to his common room. Messing around with that Mudblood was just what he needed to pick his spirits up.

-

So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I tried to keep everyone in character, but I apologize if I failed. Should I continue? I want your opinions! Reviews are my fuel after all! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Meet You There**

**By: **Yami Malika

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Harry Potter yet. I'm working on it though. I still own that mp3 player though if you're interested?

**Overall Summary: **After a confrontation in the hallway, two students find themselves "bumping" into each other more often. While they're at it, they seem to learn more about themselves in the process. Oh, did I mention that they hate each other? (Follows loosely around HBP. HGDM)

**A/N:** I had this chapter written for a while, but I never got around to posting it. I got some inspiration to put it up though, and I realized: I really like this story. I hope you guys do as well.

Here's chapter 2!

-

**Chapter 2: In The Library**

-

Hermione let out a long exasperated sigh as she clutched her books to her chest tightly, not wanting to have a repeat of previous events if a crazed student decided to crash into her. Speaking of said occurrence, Malfoy's excuse did get Slughorn's approval as he nearly cried at her 'heroic efforts' as he put it. She did wind up telling a shocked Harry and Ron that the thing was a lie. (Although the duo wasn't too thrilled that it was Malfoy's story.)

Hermione had her turn to ream her friends out though for letting her sleep through such a long period. She had to make up all her missed Rune's work on top of homework from her other classes. Harry flushed, not wanting to admit that he was still reading his Advanced Potions book, forgot her and caused her to miss a class. They had immediately dropped Hermione's short alliance with their enemy and replaced their questions with apologies. She forgave them as always, but decided to work a bit in the library to ensure that Ron wouldn't be copying her 15-foot Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that was due the next day.

She occupied the table in the far back, relaxed that it was a good time at night that no one was there but her. Well if that included Madam Pince who was always stalking around in the library. Hermione laid out her books when she realized that someone had left a book of their own at her table. She picked it up and looked at the title.

'Magickal and Bewitched Objects: Reparo!' Hermione read to herself. Someone had folded a page to mark his or her place. She was opening the book when she heard someone running into the library.

"Granger! Get your damn filthy hands off my book!" The girl looked up to be greeted with the pale face that was Draco Malfoy.

"This is your book?" She asked dumbly.

"That's what I said you stupid girl. Now give it!" Draco commanded holding out his hand. Hermione complied with a huff for being called 'stupid'.

"Yuck. I should really burn this thing you know. Look how grimy it got after you touched it." Draco said with mock-disgust dangling the book in front of her.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes. Six years and he still acted so immature. "I'm surprised Madam Pince hasn't thrown you out for being so loud yet. I recommend you do it yourself." she pointed out.

"What makes you think you have authority to tell me what to do Mudblood? You know what? Because you said that, I'm staying right here." He added with a flourish taking a seat right in front of Hermione.

"Good, because you know what? I'm leaving." Hermione stated gathering her things. Just then Draco's next words caused her to stop.

"Thanks for before." He said plainly and quite randomly.

"F-for the Potions thing?" she stuttered immediately, stunned by his sudden change of personality.

"Pfft. What else? Gosh, for someone who thought they were so smart, you sure are dense." He replied nastily causing Hermione to blush with rage. For a moment, she had felt flattered that he had thanked her; now however she guessed that he had said that just to set her up. Bastard.

She resumed to collect her books, and swept past him when she had realized that Draco had grabbed the end of her robes.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted with frustration.

"Aren't you gonna ask me about the book?" He asked just as plainly and and random as before, tugging slightly at the robes.

"What?"

"The book of mine you found. You aren't the least bit curious? You saw the title, and I know that you were going to tell Potty and Weasel all about it."

"I...well erm..." Hermione stuttered. Was he really going to tell her about it? She took her seat once again once Malfoy had released her and looked at him straight in his serious-looking gray eyes. "So...what about the book?"

"Hmm let me think...first off--" Hermione held her breath--"It's mine. Second of all, I have no intention of telling you anything more. Yep, that's about it." He ended with a laugh after looking at Hermione's expression. "Geez, don't give me that look Granger. I didn't say I was going to tell you anything. I just asked if you were curious. Got my answer though." He sneered.

"You're awful!" Hermione shouted standing up.

"Ah, temper temper. We don't want Madam Pince to throw you out do we?" Draco said mimicking Hermione who looked as though she was going to slap him as she did in her third year.

Restraining from doing so, Hermione left without another word.

Leaning back in his chair, Draco smiled. When he finally straightened himself up he grabbed the book and flipped open to his marked page. He stood up and left the library himself, reading where he left off. 'Tch, I don't think it is going to be in here...'

**X, X, X,**

'That Malfoy is such a prat!' Hermione thought angrily, laying restelstly in her four-poster. She had been thinking of him since she returned from the library in a fury that had shocked Harry and Ron. When they had asked her what was wrong, she had just snapped that she was going to bed. Turning over on her side she attempted to close her eyes but all she saw was glowing pale skin, and a mess of blonde hair. By now, Hermione's blood was boiling so much. Just then a thought crossed her mind. The book that Malfoy had in the library...she hadn't told neither Harry nor Ron about it. She jumped out of bed, nearly tripping over her mass of blankets and burst into the common room where her two friends were the only ones there, playing a game of Exploding Snaps.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked at her sudden appearance.

"Is everything okay?" Ron added with concern.

"I met Malfoy in the library!" Hermione burst, a bit out of breath.

The color seemed to drain in both Harry and Ron's face--though more in Ron's.

"W-Wha?" Ron stammered trying to keep himself calm.

"Not like that you moron!" Hermione said rolling her eyes, regaining her composure.

"Did you find out more about him being a Death Eater?" Harry asked eagerly, ignoring Ron who was blushing with embarrassment and relief.

"Something like that." Hermione began. "When I went to the library, I found a book about repairing magical objects. It was marked so I was going to take a look at what this person was repairing when Malfoy burst in and took it." She had left out the part where he had thanked her.

"This could have something to do with what he was asking about in Borgin and Burkes..." Ron responded with a smile from Harry who was glad that they were back on the subject of exposing Malfoy.

"That's what I was thinking." Hermione nodded. "He did tell me that he had a feeling that I was going to tell you two though..."

"So? He probably thinks that we're totally oblivious of his Death Eater status! He didn't know we were following him through Knockturn Alley." Harry said excitedly, nearly bouncing in his chair.

"True...what do you suppose he's having repaired?" Hermione asked when Harry's face fell. Her information in fact didn't help at all, for they knew already that Malfoy was attempting to fix something. It was what that was the question. Both Hermione and Ron understood Harry's disappointment.

"Well...at least we know that he's still interested in his plan..." Hermione said softly blushing a bit hoping Harry would still be satisfied.

"You're right Hermione." Harry said noticing that she had felt guilty.

"We're just gonna have to keep an extra eye on him aren't we?" Ron exclaimed with determination that gave relief to Hermione.

"Anyway...I think I am going to pack it in for the night. G'night guys." Hermione stated turning to her dorm.

"Er...wait. Hermione?" Ron called a bit hesitantly.

"Yes?" She responded facing Ron, feeling the heat rise a bit in her cheeks.

"D'you...d'you think I could look at your essay? To make sure I did it right?" Hermione's frowned. In other words 'can I copy your work?' She had expected...or wanted him to ask her...

"Ugh, fine. Only because I'm too tired to fight okay?" Hemione sighed grabbing her bag and handing Ron the long piece of parchment that was rolled up. She proceeded to her room, waving her friends off. "Oh, and you can take a look at too if you like Harry."

"Thanks a bunch Hermione!" Harry and Ron said in unison as the girl entered her dorm feeling slightly satisfied. She was able to get Malfoy out of her head...at least a little bit more then before. She was going to have to keep her eye on him as Ron said. With that Hermione fell asleep.

-

I threw in a little bit of Hermione x Ron in this chapter to keep the realism up. Sadly, Ron is just a little dense about his feelings, and Hermione is thinking about Draco (Yay!). Perhaps I should skip ahead in the book a little for the next chapter…hmm…

Please take a look at this equation before you go: **more reviews equals (me + happy) equals faster updates**. You don't need AP Calculus to figure out what to do next. ;D


End file.
